two_sistersfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Richelieu
'''Victoria Richelieu, '''is the main love interest of Oliver Princeton. She is also the older sister of Jolie Richelieu. Biography Victoria is the eldest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Richelieu. She is described as serious, professional, mean, bossy but with a heart of gold. Oliver described her as "a girl like no other." She's well known in the town she lives in, and is often referred as "the perfect woman." Complete with looks, intelligence, talent, job and money. One of her friends said that "she's the Queen of Savage" because of her sarcasm and often talks savagely to people. She was also described as heartless at first because of her "I don't care" attitude but this was proven wrong when Oliver and the others found out about her charity work and how she constantly donate her long red hair so that "people would feel as pretty as she is." She is also called as "Ms. Charming" by most men in her neighborhood because of charming looks and personality. Her sister said that it all started because whenever a guy ask for her name, she would always ask "Why?" And then one guy started calling her "Ms. Charming" instead because she won't tell him her name. And the nickname spread. She has many admirers, and one of the is Oliver Princeton. She has many talents which includes writing, horseback riding, volleyball and also hacking; which surprised Oliver and his friends. Family Victoria and her younger sister, Jolie, don't always get along because of their opposite personality, but they can always count on one another to be there for them when they're in need. Although her relationship with their mother became strained when her father died. And it got worse when her mother started dating someone a year later. Unlike her sister, she doesn't get along with her mother's new boyfriend, who is a police officer. She gets along better with her uncle better than the rest of her family. Her uncle described her as "a charming princess but also one of the boys" because of her preferring to do 'boyish activities' instead of what "normal girls do." Romance Victoria had a of admirers way before she met Oliver. They met when Oliver's father invited Victoria for a dinner because they're business mate even though Victoria is a only a teen. But Victoria was forced to take over her father's business when he passed away. Since that's what her father's will said. Her relationship with Oliver was a bit rocky at first because of her past with one of Oliver's friends, Luna. She used to be friends with Luna until 'she ended their friendship'. Although this was not the case. When Oliver found out the truth, he started hanging out with her and they started to learn more about one another. He's also one of the few people who knows about what caused the death of Victoria's father. As time flew, Oliver started to have feelings for Victoria. Which turned into a friendly flirting. Her sister admitted that "no one has really caught her attention like Oliver does", hinting that Victoria may be starting to have feelings for him as well. Jolie hinted that they may be secretly dating. They're keeping it secret so that "Victoria's other admirers won't kill him. And also not to draw attention." And also to avoid drama from Luna, who just happened to have had feelings for Oliver as well. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters